Nighttime Visits
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: An unexpected visitor visits while he rests in the hospital at night. Klapollo Drabble-ish One-shot. GS5 spoilers if trailers/demo have yet to be seen.


**Title: **Nighttime Visits

**Summary: **An unexpected visitor visits while he rests in the hospital at night.

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairing: **Klapollo/Kyodoroki

**Warning: **_**GS5 Spoilers if you've yet to see the demo or trailer.**_

* * *

**Nighttime Visits**

* * *

Of all places, he didn't think that the first place they met in a long time would be _here_. Thankfully, by the time he reached the place, it was alright late at night, and visiting hours were long over. The hallways were quiet, and practically voided of people except for the staff on night duty. He strode down the hallway, a hastily-packed luggage pulled behind him while he held his jacket with the other arm.

He knew where he going.

He knew which room he needs to go.

He knew what he was going to say.

But it all went out of his mind as soon as he stepped into the room.

The first thing he heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor as the figure on the bed breathed evenly. He left the luggage beside the door, dropping his jacket on top of it before slowly walking over to the bed, carefully keeping his footsteps light and quiet. A trembling hand reached out for the figure, calloused fingers gently brushing against the rough bandages wrapped around the figure's head and right eye. A glance towards the blanket told him that there were more injuries underneath that he couldn't see; not without lifting said blanket and possibly waking up the patient…

"…Kla… vier…?"

…Well, if he hadn't already woken him up.

"Apollo…" He murmured softly, as a hand to brush those soft brown locks out of the way. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm… Like I got slammed against a wall and my head's cracked open…?" The brunet joked, sighing when the prosecutor merely frowned back at him. "…Klav… help me up." Apollo said as he started sitting up. Klavier immediately moved to help the defense attorney sit up, supporting him with a hand as he arranged the pillows behind. The brunet's lone visible eye flickered over to the clock and back to the prosecutor currently settling himself in the beside chair. "…Umm… What are you doing here…?"

"It's natural that I'd be here given that my _boyfriend _was caught up in an explosion at the courthouse, ja?" Klavier replied stiffly. Apollo winced at the blond's icy tone. "…Were you _ever _going to tell me had Herr Wright not informed me?"

"I…" Apollo flinched again at the look his boyfriend was shooting him. "…I would have."

"When, exactly?" Klavier pressed.

"…W-When… When I recovered." Apollo admitted quietly. "But…! I-I… I'm fine! Really! It's just some light injuries―"

"―Partial blindness, three fractured ribs and two fractured arms are not what most would consider _'light'_, Herr Forehead." Klavier interrupted. The brunet flinched and leaned back against the pillows, eyes glancing at his lap. The former rock-star sighed softly. "Do you not trust me? Is that why you did not inform me?"

"No!" Apollo jerked violently, cringing when his fractured ribs screamed in protest.

Klavier shot out of his chair and hurried to set the defense attorney down. "Settle down, Apollo. I'm abusing my prosecutor authority to be in here after visiting hours and I doubt the nice nurse outside would hesitate to kick me out if she finds that I'm 'harassing' you, ja?"

"Right, sorry…" The brunet murmured softly. "It's… It's not that." He said, continuing the previous conversation. "You… You were in Europe to further your prosecutorial knowledge. It's an opportunity the Chief Prosecutor gave you. I knew you'd rush back if you knew I was injured, and I didn't want that. I didn't want you to waste that opportunity. Should have figured that Mr. Wright would tell you…" A blush spread across his face when a calloused hand grazed his cheek.

"You really don't want me here…?" The prosecutor asked slowly. Apollo glanced at his boyfriend, all-too-aware of the tightening of his bracelet around his wrists. He sighed and mumbled something incoherently as his face flushed red once more. Klavier smirked slyly as he teased, "I couldn't hear you, Herr Forehead."

"Y-You heard me…!" Apollo protested weakly, turning away in a futile effort to hide his deepening blush.

"No, I didn't." The former rock-star pressed on. "Does the defense have any evidence to prove that?"

"N_-Nein_…" The brunet murmured. Klavier blinked and, as Apollo turned back to face him, promptly kissed him. The attorney squeaked in surprise, but quickly gave in, returning the kiss with just as much passion as the prosecutor, with just a _bit _of desperation added. When they finally broke apart for air, the look on Klavier's face ―the fondness and love― made Apollo spill, against his will, "…I miss you."

Blue eyes widened in shock; Klavier knew what was on his boyfriend's mind, but knowing the defense attorney's aversion to the more 'outright forms of affection' (in a manner of speaking), never thought that Apollo would admit it. The brunet, having caught up with what he said, blushed furiously while a chuckle left Klavier's lips ―and another… and _another… and __**another**_…

"S-Stop laughing…!" Apollo huffed (though it looked like a pout to the other).

"S-Sorry… But… you're just so adorable." Klavier chuckled. The brunet grumbled and turned away. Klavier finally forced himself to stop laughing as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, gently hugging his boyfriend from behind. Snuggling into Apollo's neck, he murmured, "I missed you too. So, _so _much…"

Apollo shivered at the warm breaths attacking his exposed neck. "K-Klav…!" He gasped out softly.

"…I'll be good." Klavier said quietly, still not lifting himself off the defense attorney. "I'll head back to Europe tomorrow, finish up that extra study and come back ASAP. In the meantime, you'll be good too and recover properly, ja? Herr Wright will be my eyes while I'm in Europe." Sapphire eyes closed tiredly. "I miss having you in my arms at night…"

"Klav…?" Apollo called softly, his eyes catching sight of the very obvious purple luggage chucked beside the ward's door. "…Stay with me tonight…?"

"The nurses wouldn't be pleased." Klavier said pointlessly.

"Abuse your prosecutor authority or use your rock-star charm on them or something." Apollo replied.

"Nein." Klavier protested. "Wouldn't want Mein Herr Forehead to be jealous, ja?"

"W-Who's j-jealous…?!" Apollo huffed again.

Klavier's only answer was a chuckle before he kissed his boyfriend senseless once more.

* * *

A/N: I am SO excited for GS5 (although I need to get a 3DS before that...) I wrote this before the latest trailer, where TWO certain someones were spotted! (No, not the two certain someones, two OTHER certain someones.)

It's been a while since I've been in the AA fandom! And, of course, I bring to you guys a Klapollo fic! So, this is set after the explosion but before the trial, in the middle of the night, possibly after Phoenix has already visited Apollo. I just thought, 'Hmm, this is a good time for some fluff'.

Anyways, thanks for reading peeps! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
